A system may store a plurality of files and use a filesystem to organize and keep track of the plurality of files. The plurality of files may be organized using a filesystem tree structure. An index of the filesystem tree may be generated. The index of the filesystem tree may be periodically generated to create different versions of the index corresponding to different points in time. The different versions of the index may show the one or more files that were added to the system between the different points in time, the one or more files that were modified between the different points in time, and/or the one or more files that were removed from the system between the different points in time.